


let's stay home

by plantpots



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, implied Taako/Kravitz, let thm be happy i Beg, tazholidayexchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantpots/pseuds/plantpots
Summary: in which nothing bad ever happened and sloane & hurley get to live their life together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ratherbeblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherbeblue/gifts).



> for the taz holiday exchange on tumblr !!

Hurley could hear the bed sheets rustling.

Cracking one eye open to see what was causing the commotion, she saw Sloane already up and sitting on the edge of the bed. She was tying her hair up slowly; her movements entirely too sleepy. The early morning sunlight was streaming through their window, casting their bed and everything else in a soft light. The plants by the window looked like they welcomed it, stretching their leaves and yawning. Hurley yawned along with them.

Sloane noticed she was awake before she could even speak.

“Good morning, sleepyhead. Sorry to wake you up so early,” she apologized quietly, as if Hurley was still asleep.

Hurley only sat up and rubbed at her eyes, attempting to wake herself up so she could be fully here for this conversation. “It’s alright, don’t worry about it. What’s up? It’s way too early, even for you,” she spoke, her voice raspy from not using it.

Sloane shook her head and grinned fondly. Hurley probably had terrible bedhead right now.

“You caught me again, Lieutenant. I was trying to go make both of us breakfast before you woke up. Guess I’ve gotten a little rusty with the whole ‘sneaking around’ thing, huh?” she joked, laughing to herself with a hand over her mouth. Hurley wanted nothing more than to move it aside and hear her laugh in full, but she didn’t want to get up yet.

She settled for rolling her eyes at her and smiling. “You? In the kitchen? Do you remember what happened last time?”

Sloane became fidgety. “Taako seemed to do it just fine! I thought it would be easy…”

“It’s okay, at least Taako was able to hook us up with a new sink,” she chuckled.

Sloane nodded, slightly embarrassed with the memory. Her face was tinged pink as she looked away. “It was just that one time. I’ve been practicing since then,” she grumbled, pouting slightly. Hurley nodded in agreement, mostly for her sake. Then, she got an idea.

“Actually, let’s make breakfast together! There’s no battle wagon races today, right? We’ve got time,” she suggested, not recalling that they had any plans for the day.

“Yeah, we’ve got nothing to do today; let’s do it. Sounds cute,” Sloane said, booping Hurley’s nose in the process.

She scrunched up her nose in response, already climbing out of bed. “Hell yeah, let’s go! I’m hungry,” she grinned, leaving the room as Sloane followed behind her.

“If I manage to blow something up again though, you have to take part of the blame, right? I’m pretty sure that’s how cooking works.”

“Babe, if anything gets blown up, you will never be allowed in the kitchen again.”

Hurley could almost hear her frown. “No pressure or anything,” Sloane mumbled.

Her laugh probably woke the neighbors.

-

“Gods, why is making pancakes so hard?” her girlfriend complained loudly as she tried to get batter out of her hair. “I tied my hair up for this exact reason and it still got in! Is this what I get for stealing? Is this my eternal punishment?”

Hurley blew a strand of hair out of her flour-streaked face and stared at the mess they’ve made. “Look, there’s a first time for everything. We made a pretty good effort.”

Sloane groaned. “We suck at cooking.”

“Maybe we should just stick to battle wagon racing.”

She nodded. “Definitely. Can we just order fantasy take-out? It’s been like 2 hours and I’m starving.”

Hurley took a glance at the mess one more time before answering. She heaved a reluctant sigh as she gave in. “Yeah, that’s probably for the best. Let’s do that before something explodes.”

“Oh thank gods.”

Hurley swatted playfully at her girlfriend. “I’m sure we almost had it! If we just gave it another half hour or so…”

“That’s a risky gamble. I’d rather not have Taako’s boyfriend come after us so early in the morning, thank you very much.”

“Like we would’ve died.”

Sloane shrugged. “Who knows how we’ll go? Dying from trying to be domestic is definitely how I’d like to be remembered.”

“Whatever, you nerd! Bend down so I can kiss your face.”

“Ooh so forward! I’m impressed, Lieutenant,” she teased, complying with her commands easily.

Hurley grinned fondly as she placed a hand on her cheek, already leaning in.

“We’ll get those pancakes right one day, even if it kills me.”

“Let’s hope it’s not the latter.”

Her grin just grew as she pressed her lips slowly against Sloane’s.

“I love you,” she mumbled against her mouth, refusing to part.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading if you did !!! been in a bit of a writer's block so i thought this would help me out of it afhdgh ;; i rlly wanna try writing more sloane/hurley in the future !!
> 
> find me on my taz blog [@ravensloane](http://ravensloane.tumblr.com/)!! i hope u all had a happy holidays :'0


End file.
